


Strawberries and Whipped Cream

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dialogue, F/M, Fingering, Food Play, Food Sex, Kinktober 2018, Nipple Licking, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post canon, Smut, They’re adults, Whipped Cream, plance, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 21: Food play.You can do some weird things with a bottle of whipped cream and some berries





	Strawberries and Whipped Cream

Lance gave the bottle of whip cream a good shake, a grin in his face as he looked at Pidge who was lying down in the bed in front of him, fully nude, ready for what was to come. His cock was hard, precum leaking as all he could think about what how gorgeous Pidge was. She was seductively eating a strawberry, biting into it. A dozen more were on a plate by the side, along with grapes, just waiting to be used.

“C’mon, you’re taking way to long.”

“Well then I won’t keep you waiting.”

A quiet his from the bottle filled the air as the cold cream made contact with Pidge’s sensitive breasts, causing her nipples to harden. She moaned, as Lance put more and more whipped cream over her. To top it all off, he took two grapes, placing one over each nipple, letting the green grapes sink down into the white cream.

“You look delicious.”

Pidge giggled.

“Then stop staring and actually start before the whipped cream goes bad. I hope you’re hungry.”

He gave his girlfriend a husky grin before leaning closer, licking her collar bone, just above where the cream was. Hearing Pidge whimper at every touch, it made Lance so hard, he could barely control himself anymore, yet he knew he had to take this slow. He wanted to give Pidge a fantastic and pleasurable experience, like she deserved.

“I’m always hungry for you.”

“Well, then there’s a meal ready for you.”

“Then I won’t keep you waiting.”

Lance buried his face into Pidge’s chest, letting his tongue taste the sweet cream before swallowing it little by little, along with eating the single grapes he had put there moments before. His tongue ran through her sensitive, and slightly sticky skin, and all he could think about was how gorgeous she was. Lick after lick, Pidge just got even more sensitive, like if she was about to break, and she died.

Her breathing became ragged, and she let one of her hands slide down, she fingered her clot and felt the pleasure build up, until all of it released, while screaming Lance’s name.

The orgasm hit, and as it has passed, she laid down in bed with a wide grin on her face.

“So.”, Lance began. “What did you think?”

“Amazing. Now, let me do you before my skin starts to smell like old dairy. I really need a shower.”


End file.
